The Lady of the Rose
by Fairytale Dreamer
Summary: The next chapter to The girl, the prince, and the Werewolves. Leora and the gang are back and this time around has even bigger problems including clumsiness from our beloved Wolf, war, painful death, and love eternal.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Hey fairtytale fanatics! For those of you who know me, I'm back with a sequel! It took me a while to come to terms with my passion for writing and I've come to the conclusion that I couldn't stay away from this great idea (at least I hope it is). So, please R&R just like you have in the past for its story before! Thanks -fairytaledreamer

The peak of New York City's sunset slid past the buildings and off to a far away land. Still, the hustle and bustle of the night stayed strong; each New Yorker going on with their little jobs and little lives.

But one in particular little life at that moment was in a giant struggle. One that not every person has born. Down a few blocks from Central Park was a hospital. And three stories up in one of the many examining rooms was a young girl. She was about twenty three, long straight brown hair, normal green eyes, and a slightly reddened pair of lips.

She nervously bit her nails as she waited on the edge of the examine table. Anxiously, she scratched the side of her head, messing up her hair only slightly. Suddenly, the girl felt a cold chill come through the lower back part of her hospital robes; causing goose bumps to form all the way up her spine to the center of her back where her tattoo of a red rose was placed.

Just then, the steel door opened and her doctor came in. He looked over the papers and then up at the girl, "Mrs. Charming I presume?"

"Yes," the girl replied.

Chuckling to himself, the doctor commented, "That must be why you married the man, isn't it?"

The girl didn't catch on at first, but a moment later she did and grinned, "Well, he grew into the charm I'd say."

The doctor smiled and went on, "I have good news and bad news for you Mrs. Cha- oh let's just go with Leora. Is that alright?"

Sarcastically, she said, "It's alright if I just got the good news and we discarded whatever else you had to say!"

He smiled and sighed, "Oh, believe me, I wish I could."

Growing her worried expression again, the girl muttered to herself, "Cripes."

"Cripes! What's taking so long?" Wolf, Leora's beloved half brother (and her only actual family left) paced the waiting room with Virginia, who was sitting calmly in a chair.

"Relax; she'll be fine! An actual hospital with trained medical doctors comes out with more accurate results than that of a mystical wizard with magic! No offense to Aden."

He nodded, but kept pacing, "I know but, what if the results are the same? What if it's true? What if she's-"

"She's fine Wolf," Virginia was standing in front of him now, holding his hands comfortingly, "No matter what, we'll be here for her. She knows we will; we're her family."

He nodded a little easier this time, and grinned at his wife, "Wolfram's coming back tomorrow!"

She smiled and said, "Oh, it's felt like forever since I've seen him! I know he enjoys those trips to the castle to visit Dad but, one week is too long for his age."

"Are you kidding? He's a wolf cub; he could do anything on his own if he wanted! Just like me when I was a lad; roaming the fields for a nice rare piece of-"

"Wolf!" she eyed him sternly.

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away with myself!" he apologized.

"No," she moved her eyes to behind him, indicating that they we no longer alone.

Leora was back in her usual New York clothes, walking past them in a zombie sort of gaze. She kept walking past them even when Virginia asked, "So? How'd it go?"

But she shook her head and laughed a little, "He tried to give me good news. He said besides _that_, I have a healthy body."

"A healthy body's good!" Wolf encouraged her.

Slowly, she turned to him, giving Wolf a very evil glare that only came out once a month (although this wasn't that time). Getting the hint, he stopped talking and asked, "I'll take you home then."

"No," she turned and picked up her purse, "I'm going back alone. You guys go home; I need to be by myself for a bit."

Virginia gave Wolf a look, and then responded, "Okay Lori; whatever you want."

The two watched her leave the hospital, heading off towards the Park. When she was out of earshot, Virginia took in a hard breath, "The last time she looked like that was when we all thought Damien was killed!"

"Yeah," Wolf replied, watching his sister walk away, "I hate that look."

Entering the park, Leora followed the path as she always had, not even focusing on her feet. All she could do was hold her stomach with both hands, and say it over and over in her head. Tears came along quickly after, and she felt it very hard to breathe. A few people here and there passed her in the Park, only looking at her oddly but still going.

Looking up at the sky, she watched the moon come into view. She stopped, closed her eyes, and then said in a whisper to herself, "God, why would you let this happen to me?"

She continued on the path, which was becoming hazier step after step. Her breathing was loud now; everything was going black. And just as she collapsed, Wolf was right there to catch her and pick her up, "Come on Queenie, let's get you home."

Taking a few steps off the main sidewalk, Wolf went into the trees and found the magic mirror glowing in the near bushes. He stepped through it and landed on the other side in a giant palace, Leora's palace in the 8th Kingdom.

They were in the ballroom, where the grand mirror had been for these past five years. As he walked out of the doors and up the staircase to her bedroom, he looked outside to see that it was almost dawn here in their far away land.

Inside the main bedroom, a tall, trim man about the age twenty five sat up unstintingly. He had piercing royal blue eyes, a good figure though he was on the skinner side, and the darkest brown hair that was just hanging over his eyebrows. When he heard the doorknob turn, he quickly got to his feet and flew to the door.

The instant he saw Wolf carrying his fainted wife, he knew what had happened. Without a word, he looked at his friend and took Leora from his arms. Wolf followed the man to the bed and watched him lay down the young woman. As soon as she was tucked in, they left the room, shutting the doors behind them.

As they stood there, neither spoke. Wolf could see the pain and disappointment in the young man's eyes without asking him anything. And, for the first time, Wolf watched the young king cry. He reached over and hugged the boy, who seemed now like a younger brother or son to him after everything they had been through together. But this; this was the hardest for the broken family.

Late afternoon the next day, Leora awoke from a dreamless sleep. She looked out the open window at the red and brown leaves on the trees, hating the cold chill of that fall. Knowing of his presence, Leora took the hand of her husband and held it tight. Her green eyes looked over it his for a moment, admiring his emerald and silver wedding band. Then, she glanced at her own wedding ring, silver as well but with a sapphire in the center and diamonds bonding it together. Then, she looked up into his deep blue eyes, seeing his face struggle to smile, but without victory.

Finally, Leora said what everyone knew at that moment, "I'm barren Dame,"

This made it harder for him to smile, but he tried everything but to show pain to her, "No, don't say it."

"I have to honey; it's the truth. It's not what I wanted; it's not what we wanted. But that's it. I can't have any children."

The sorrowful man hung his head low, trying to hide the tears. Leora picked up his head with her finger and smiled honestly, "I love you Damien."

"I love you too," he leaned over and hugged her emotionally.

Never have they had to face something so hard and unexpected. That was the last thing they thought could ever happen after they had been married these past five years.

As they held each other, something very dark and evil was heading their way. And it came in a spell; a spell cast on a very close friend of theirs that just happened to be a wizard.


	2. Possessed Much?

In the highest room of the tallest tower in the grand castle of the 6th Kingdom, the descent of Lady Repunzel tossed and turned in her sleep. Yes, she had done a good job of being fast asleep for the past 100 years, but now it seemed like a giant struggle just to get one hours worth.

She was about the same age as our other queen, but was taller and blonde and never had trouble keeping all eyes on her. But, at that moment, all she cared about was her frustrating heat wave.

Finally, she leaned up in bed and breathed in deep, "I need some water!"

Like he wasn't even asleep, Aden, her husband and a very successful wizard, sat up almost enthusiastically and kissed her on the forehead, "Sure honey, be back in a jiff!"

Reena simply nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Aden had been in heaven the past eight months. So many exciting things were happening; Reena would have a baby soon and he'd be a father. He couldn't wait.

He slipped on a black silk robe with the initial A in green yarn across his small pocket in the right hand corner. Like a kid on Christmas morning as he slid down the banister of the swirled stairs in the empty quiet castle. He pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and headed for the sink. However, just before he got there, it hit him.

"AHH!" dropping the glass, he held onto the sink as his mind pounded in pain.

The servants, who just awoke to start a new day, heard the scream and ran for the kitchen. When they got there, their King had already fallen. He lay on the cold floor like a dead stick. However, as they got closer they found his eyes open and glowing green. Also, he was muttering something, but they couldn't hear it nor understand it.

His loyal manservant, Cringle, touched his hand and softly spoke, "Sir?"

Suddenly, Aden jumped into a sitting up position, still green eyes glowing. He slowly turned his head to his manservant and whispered to him, "The Lady of the Rose!"

Close to sunset that evening, Leora was in her bedroom with her own ladies' maid who was brushing her long, brunette hair. She sat at her mirror, watching her hair quickly become smoother and sleeker.

Curious, she asked her maid, "Tulie, what do you think of my hair?"

Nervously, the young girl responded, "It's perfect your highness! Never has there been a set of hair in all the kingdoms for-"

"Tulie! Please, you've been working for me three months. I know it can be a little challenging at times, since once a month I can uh, "spazz" out sometimes!"

"Oh, that is no problem you highness," the girl lied; seeing her Queen locked up in the castle's jail cell with sharp fangs and red eyes scared her every single time.

"Anyways, you can call me Leora or 'Lori' if you want when we're in here. It's only when I'm actually in front of other leaders or ambassadors that you need to call me by that. And keeping that in mind, just be honest with me, I need another girl's opinion on things,"

She touched her long hair, which was now all the way to her belly button. Frowning a bit, she asked again, "What do you think of it?"

Feeling a little more comfortable, the girl piped up, "I do like it," Leora was rolling her eyes until she finished, "but, I think with the direction you've been taking our kingdom, you should uh,"

Leora waited for her to finish, but she didn't, "What? What do you think I should do?"

Nervously, the girl struggled, "Well, even though it's a classic hair style that's been worn by many famous women of our time, I think that you should consider doing something different with it. You know, to bring us into the new century like you've been speaking of at your meetings and speeches to the towns."

"Tulie," Leora started, making the maid nervous, "I've never heard anything so-"

"Your highness?" a voice called from the hallway, including an urgent knock.

Standing, Leora smoothed out her royal violet velvet dress and strode to the door. Tulie hurried to the door and opened it for her. Leora walked out and followed her advisor, Jenkins, down the hallway.

"What's going on J?" she asked as Tulie followed obediently five feet behind her.

"You're needed in the consultation room. Something's happened to the king-"

Leora stopped him and grabbed the man by the shoulders, "What? Tell me what's wrong with Damien! Is he hurt? What is it?"

Jenkins relaxed her and calmingly answered, "It's not our King your majesty; it is King Aden, of the 6th Kingdom. He's requested to speak with you."

"Oh," Leora sighed in relief and began walking with him again, "God, you scared me J! Haven't I told you not to do that?"

"More than once your highness," Tulie opened the doors to the consultation room and let the two enter.

Leora looked at the chairs, but they were empty. Surprised, she looked around the whole room finding no one except at the window at the far end of the room. Slowly, Aden turned around, standing tall. He wore dark green just as he always did; his black hair still had the same green shine to it. Leora never got over the fact that he was very handsome. However, his usually dark green eyes were glowing.

Jenkins leaned over to her and whispered, "Something happened to him early this morning. He's been like that ever since. He requested that you two be alone, but I felt that I should-"

"No," Leora interrupted him, not taking her eyes off of Aden, "leave us."

"But your highness, he could be dangerous-"

"That is my call to make Jenkins! Leave us!" she ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," but he did so hesitantly.

Leora waited to hear the doors close until she walked towards her good friend. He walked towards her as well, smiling a smile she had never seen on him before. As though he knew every move she would make and how she would react to him. She didn't like it.

"Aden?" she asked, "Are you feeling alright? How's Reena? Is she okay?"

"Oh please, you know I am not that pathetic excuse for a wizard!" a strange voice came out of the lost king.

Leora studied the voice, realizing that it was someone else's and felt it one of somebody that was much older than her. She chuckled and replied, "You possessed him."

"Yes," he said with hands behind his back conceitedly.

Looking into the glowing eyes, she asked, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

He narrowed the eyes, "Oh, I'm just an old man robbed of his chance to wear your pitiable husband now wears!"

Thinking of his response, she commented, "Uh, I don't think I would've married you even if I hadn't met Damien. Sorry!"

"Of course you wouldn't. I'm old enough to be your father! However, your slut of a mother almost did!"

Leora couldn't thought her ears were burning, "My mother? You were engaged to my mother?"

He turned and walked back to the window, "Yes. Many eligible bachelors throughout the kingdom tried to woo her, but her parents decided that I should be her betrothed because of my wisdom and power. I had convinced them of my loyalty to the crown, but not her. That didn't matter however; I was promised the crown in a matter of months. However, everything got spoiled when that stupid wolf came along. When her parents found out that she was pregnant, they ended the engagement, feeling she had disgraced both her family and myself and thought she wasn't worthy of wearing the crown. However, as soon as I was out of the picture, she convinced them to reign by herself, and raise you to take her stead and bring honor back to the Cranston family."

"Okay wait! I bet I can finish this one," Leora interrupted, feeling as though she had been threatened by too many evil witches in the past and could predict their next corny saying, "You've come back to my crown and will do pretty much anything to make sure I'm dead or that I have no heirs, right? Man, you villains are becoming way too predictable. Come on, where's the suspense? Seriously, these fairytale dilemmas are really starting to b-"

Just then, possessed Aden whipped around and grabbed Leora by the neck and lifted her off the ground. His green eyes had turned red and he shouted in a truly demonic voice, "I will drain every ounce of blood from your body if you utter one more sarcastic word my way! No matter what you do I will destroy your kingdom and everyone in it! Once I have control, I can take all of the kingdoms!"

Suddenly, he felt a tight pinch at his neck. Damien stood there with his right arm extended, holding his sword he was bestowed in the Ice Palace all those years ago, "Let her down old man; or I will let blood drain from you ounce by ounce!"

However, the man wasn't threatened, "You think you're strong boy? Just wait, what I have coming your way will show everyone who you really are: a spoiled little brat hiding behind your Queen for protection. Hmph, useless."

Damien felt the man's words pour through his head. However, he shook them away and stayed on guard. The man slowly turned his head back to Leora, warning her with a grin, "I will finish what I started all those years ago; your days are numbered girl."

As Leora held his wrists tightly, struggling to be free, she grinned back, "Bring it on old man; I'll kick your ass back into the story books!"

Unexpectedly, she tightened her right leg and kicked him in the groin. He let go of her and knelt to the ground in pain. Damien backed up a little bit, but kept his sword drawn. Leora heard him moan in pain and laughed, "Ha, I didn't really kick your 'ass' per say, but I was pretty close!"

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Aden's voice came through, and he looked up at Leora confused and pissed off.

Both Leora and Damien looked closely at the young man, seeing that his eyes were no longer glowing; it really was Aden.

"Oh crap!" Leora felt so embarrassed.

Damien put his sword back in its sheath, grinning like an idiot. Leora walked closer to Aden and put a hand on his back, "Can I get you some ice? A chair? A free hit at my face?"

However, he jerked back away from her, "No, just don't touch me! Thank god I already got Reena pregnant; _she'd _kill you!"

Back in New York at Virginia and Wolf's apartment, there was a knock on the door. Virginia was just finishing brushing her hair (which was now shoulder length no thanks to Wolf) and quickly dashed for the door.

Opening it, she smiled and looked down at the new man in her life. He stood 2'9" and had scruffy black hair and baby blue eyes just like his mother. They called him Wolfram.

"Mommy!" he smiled and reached out for her.

"Hey honey!" Virginia picked him up happily, looking over at her father, who was wearing sunglasses trying to act inconspicuous.

"Dad!" she sighed.

"Hey! Don't say that too loud! I'm still a wanted man, remember?" he stepped into the room stealthy and shut the door quietly.

Coming out of the small kitchen, Wolf dropped a raw chicken and some herbs when he saw his son, "Wolfie!"

"Daddy!" Virginia let her son run to Wolf. He picked the little one up and shook him vigorously and played with him lovingly.

Tony watched them for a second and said to his daughter, "You know, I'm really glad that he's got more of your personality traits than his!"

"But he's still got _his_ you know," she nodded to them, and Tony groaned miserably.

He always tried to ignore the fact that little Wolfram had a tail tucked into his pants.

"Everything's in order for this evening your highness," Jenkins told Leora at the door of her bedroom.

"Good, that's probably the only thing I don't have to worry about then!" she replied from the full-view mirror, questioning her dress as Tulie tied her up.

She wore a ruby red dress with sleeves that stood off the shoulder and hung long and elegant off her wrists. It was tight at the top, with a red pendent at the center and it flowed out simply at the bottom. There were gold steams embroidered all through the royal dress.

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "I don't know what to make of this one; it reminds me a lot of Scarlet O' Hara."

Worried, Tulie asked, "You don't like it mam?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!" Leora smiled and laughed aloud at her own corniness.

Tulie paused and stared at her, actually taking her seriously. Leora rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't know about movies!"

The girl still looked at her concerned, but Leora turned and grabbed the girl's hand, "Don't worry, I love it! Now, I think I can take care of the rest; you go enjoy the rest of your night."

"Are you sure your majesty?" she asked politely.

Leora scrunched her wild curls and looked around for something to finish it. Seeing her bouquet of roses, she took a red one out and snapped it smaller, tucking it by her ear. She looked at the girl sternly, and waited.

Slowly, Tulie understood and corrected herself, "Are you sure your- uh, Leora?"

"There! That wasn't so hard now was it?" she clipped her golden necklace with the locket that spelt her initials on it around her neck.

The girl curtsied and Leora said goodnight. As soon as she left, Damien came in. When Leora saw him, she laughed hysterically. He was dressed in a gold ensemble; he looked at her with exploding eyes.

"Whoever designs my wardrobe is getting a compliant from me tomorrow!"

She walked over to him, still smiling. Relaxing a little at the sight of her, he said, "However, I'd be crazy to take this off after seeing you smile like that. I haven't seen you this happy for quite a long while."

Leora played with the tassels on his suit and sighed, "I know, it's just been hard. What with the baby thing, or lack there of."

He placed a hand on her delicate face, "Don't worry; we'll get through this, I promise we'll think of something. For now, let's go downstairs and have our annual dinner with these Kings and Queens huh?"

Leora smiled and held his arm as he led them down the hallway. However, inside, she felt like falling apart all over again.


	3. Love or War or Both

**Author's Note:** hey fairytale lovers! I am lovin' the reviews so far and I know you'll love what's coming up! Thanks for the support and please tell me what ya think! fairytaledreamer

After the dinner was served and everyone was winding down for the evening, Damien got to the heated discussion. He rose from his seat at the head of the table, looking down at the opposite end where Leora sat encouragingly.

Clearing his throat, he started, "As you are all aware of, we were having some trouble with our good friend King Aden of the 6th Kingdom the other day."

The leaders laughed politely, and Aden hunkered down in his seat. But Reena was right there to hold his hand and smile positively.

Damien continued, "Well, you were all told what happened to him and we have named the man that's behind this act. He has been an outsider for more than fifteen years; many believed him to be dead. That was until he struck with our good wizard friend. He is the terrible yet powerful Radford Butkissinger!"

Most leaders knew of Radford Butkissinger before now; except one. Leora choked on a snort and dropped her head, trying to hide the fact she was in tears. She laughed silently and tried to be quiet. She picked up her napkin and cleaned her eyes. As soon as she finished, she noticed the whole group staring at her.

Aden snickered a little, but Reena stared him down till he stopped. Leora put on a fake straight face and apologized to the crowd, "Excuse me; I had something in my eye."

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Good ol' King Wendell mouthed to her silently.

She shot Wendell a look and then nodded to her husband, "Please, continue."

In his mind, Damien rolled his eyes. However, he knew he must go on, "The threat on this kingdom, although harshly done, was no enough to bring all of you here tonight. It wasn't until the following morning that worried Leora and I. We've been informed by our bravest soldiers that-"

Damien trailed off. Everyone thought he was trying to be dramatic, but Leora knew that something was troubling him. Something in his eyes she hadn't seen these past five years they've been married.

But then, he came back, "There's going to be a-," But he couldn't do it.

Everyone became curious of the hold up, and someone was about to speak when Leora rose, "What Lord Damien is trying to say is that war is upon us. A few of our watchman were on patrol on the outskirts of our land overheard a pair of goblins talking robustly about "a great battle". They followed these creatures all the way to the northeastern swamps of my kingdom and found a most dreadful sight.

"Trolls and goblins were all crowded together in the swamps; camped out as though waiting for orders to strike my lands. My soldiers could barely make out a man at the far end of the swamp speaking to them all. They suspect it was Radford. When they got a chance, they slinked back to the castle to report what they saw."

As the Kings and Queens rambled irritably, Damien slowly stood down, seeing the passion in Leora's eyes as she calmed the room and demanded their attention, "The last thing we went to do is panic. As the leaders of our kingdoms we must show bravery and astuteness toward our people.

"Now," Leora walked over to the map on the wall next to the left side of the table; pointing out her northern country, "We know their position. When they are going to strike cannot be determined, yet. But, we do know they will try to come through the back trail to get to my castle. I know that Radford will set his targets on my kingdom before any of yours.

"So, I conclude with this Lords and Ladies," she walked back to where her seat was and placed her hands on the table boldly, "I need all the able-bodied men from each of your kingdoms to come and fight for my country. With all our forces combined here at this threshold, our size will be well over the number of their army. The creatures are fools to think they can take my land. If you help us, we can end this threat all in one grand fight. All I need is a yay."

Leora leaned back from the table and waited. Aden, was the first to stand, "I will use all the magic I possess to determine when these 'things' are on they're way. And, I'll assist Damien with anything else he might possibly need," he looked over at Leora and answered, "Yay!"

After, each King stood and said the word. Finally, Wendell was last. He looked at Damien, "I will help with the battle tactics and strategies to defeat this thing forcefully and effectively; we will not give in to Radford's power," he looked back at Leora and nodded, "Yay."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as though they had already won the war. Leora smiled thankfully and spoke to each person that approached her. Damien, still sitting down, watched her intensely. Then, Aden approached him and began speaking about the plans. Damien shook himself out of his deep thought and replied in his normal tone. However, in the back of his mind, he knew he had to approach his wife eventually about _it_.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else? Something to read or something to eat? There are quite a few chocolate chip cookies left over from the feast." Leora sat on the edge of Reena's bed that evening in her castle.

Reena smiled at her, "No, I'm fine Lori. Don't mother me so much; it'd make Aden try harder!"

"I didn't know that was possible," Leora retorted.

Her smile grew wider and she grabbed Leora's hand gently. She looked at Leora with her big violet eyes, "I'm going to have a baby. It's really close now; I can feel it!"

Leora held her friend's hand tightly, smiling as hard as she could.

Even though Reena had grown up a lot in the past few years, one thing about her was still the same, "You know, Aden said that if he concentrated hard enough, he could tell whether it was a boy or a girl. But, I asked him not to do it at all; I want both of us to be surprised when it happens. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah," Leora tried to sound enthused for her, but it was eating her up inside.

But then, her pregnant friend said something Leora did not expect, "Lori, Aden and I have been talking, and we decided we want you to be our child's godmother."

Leora's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What?"

"Yes! You and Damien are our closest friends; if anything were to happen to us, I'd want the two of you to look after our little bundle of joy. Listen, you'll be pretty much an aunt to the baby anyways; look how often I stay over!"

Leora leaned in and whispered arrogantly, "That's only because my castle's better than your castle and you know it!"

They laughed contentedly together, and Reena added, "God, what did I do to deserve a friend like you Lori?"

Leora felt her eyes swell up. Reena held her hand tightly, looking at her from the comfortable bed. She had never seen the girl more mature, nor more fragile than this moment. Shaking her head, she barely could tell her, "Absolutely nothing."

Barely holding in the tears, Leora leaned in and kissed Reena on the forehead, "Goodnight Reenie."

She got up and opened the front door. Just before she left, Reena smiled and commented, "You called me Reenie; you never call me that."

"You never asked me to; but it just felt right to say," Leora smiled at her, and then closed the door quietly behind her.

Leora walked the long hallway to her bedroom. As she did, she passed by the open stairwell and caught a glimpse of Damien and Aden sitting in the open library across the grand staircase. Aden was puffing on a cigar as Damien sat solemnly, without the high spirits of his friend. Leora grew a puzzled look as she watched them, but decided to leave them alone.

The brush went through her long, long, long hair smoothly. It felt like an hour for each stroke through Leora's long hair. Getting impatient, she stabbed her hair with the brush over and over, and then threw the brush back on the boudoir.

She looked at the comb and muttered, "Stupid brush!"

Just then, Damien came in after his long discussion with Aden. He smiled jadedly at her and kissed her on the forehead before he went to change for bed. Leora smiled back at him, and waited until he was in the bathroom to talk to him.

Still playing with her hair, she asked, "So, how do you think tonight went?"

"Oh, fine," he obviously wasn't focused on it that much (it sounded like to her), "We're on the verge of battle; it's not the nicest thing to talk about in the world!"

She nodded, that wasn't the answer she was really looking for. So, she pried, "What happened to you at dinner? I thought you said you would tell everyone our plan of action."

"Well, I was; I just had a-"

"A deer in the headlights kinda moment? The pink elephant in the middle of the room that no one's aloud to talk about?"

Damien leaned out the bathroom door with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and mumbled, "What in the bloody hell does _that_ have to do with what happened at dinner?"

Leora wore a laughing smile, but kept the giggles inside her mouth, "Oh, it's just a saying honey."

Even after knowing this young man for just about six years, she still got little butterflies in her stomach when his British accent stood out, "Gotta love the British slang!"

"What was that?" he shouted from the other room.

"Oh-uh, I just wanted to know why you 'froze' at dinner. I had to explain everything to the royals and you didn't even chime in later."

Damien came out of the bathroom in his black silk pajamas and wiped his face clean with a towel, "Well, I've never really been one to make speeches to the royal subjects. You know they can be so stuffy sometimes."

Leora thought about it, and then realized that this wasn't the first time that this happened. She got up from her chair and walked over to him, "Oh my God, it totally makes sense!"

"What?" Damien acted clueless, but knew what she was getting at.

"Since we've been ruling both the 8th and 1st Kingdoms together, I was always the one to go and speak out in the towns and I always gave the toast at our balls!"

"So? Our coordinator 'coordinates' all that stuff. It's not like I have anything to do with it," he tossed the towel in the laundry bin and began to walk to the bed.

However, Leora followed him persistently, "Oh you know you could've easily told Jenkins that I'd be the one to make the speech or calm the townsfolk that the giants wouldn't bother them again! That's it! You can't speak to people; you're scared of it. How could I not see this before?"

Finally, Damien couldn't stand it any longer. He fessed up, "Alright I can't speak to a big group of people! But how in the hell do you do it?"

Leora wasn't catching on, "Uh, what do you mean?"

Damien irritably brushed his dark hair away from his face and explained, "You grew up in New York City with your aunt; never having a friend to talk to, and worked all day in a little bookshop. It wasn't until a few years ago that all this was dropped into your lap. And immediately, you can get up in front of thousands of people and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' if you felt like it! I've lived my entire life around big crowds of people and I've tried over and over to speak to groups like that but I just can't. I don't have the confidence you do when you're up there; but as jealous as I am of it, I can't help but be in awe of the way you speak to people. You're incredible!"

Leora was a little overwhelmed with all this, but let him finish. He moved closer to her, holding her arms encouragingly and leaned his head to meet her eyes, "What amazes me the most is the fact that you never even knew your mother, but you turned out to be just like her. If there's anything that the people in this Kingdom would say about you, it would be that very thing. And God knows how lucky I am that you're with me."

Closing her eyes, Leora leaned into Damien, resting her head on his chest contentedly. After a moment, she leaned back out and looked up at him, "You know, you may not be a good public speaker, but you're the best damn husband-advice-speaker I've ever heard."

Damien shook his head, "I swear I don't know what to make of you sometimes."

He smiled at her, and kissed her gently on the lips. As they snuggled into bed, Damien wrapped his arms around her and added just before they went to sleep, "At least I can handle the battlefield. Radford may think he has that trick up his sleeve, but there's nothing he can do to destroy our Kingdom, or our family."

Leora smiled and closed her eyes peacefully. But after a moment, Damien's words repeated in Leora's head and her eyes popped open. She looked down at her waist, seeing Damien holding onto her at her stomach. She took in a hard breath and contemplated her new thought over and over in her mind. War wasn't the only thing Radford had up his sleeve, he had _made_ Leora barren.


	4. A Little Doubting Thomas in All of Us

Tulie rubbed her eyes early that morning, wondering why Leora barged into her sleeping quarters at one o'clock begging for her help. But, she snapped herself out of her sleepy state and tried to be as polite and orderly as she possibly could as she made her way into the kitchen where Leora told her to go.

When she opened the swinging door, Tulie was a little surprised at the sight of her Queen. Leora wore dark blue jeans, a black turtle neck sweater and a long black coat with her old black addida sneakers. Tulie wasn't used to Leora's 'casual' dress yet; keep in mind this wasn't the 10th kingdom.

Leora finished tying her sneakers when she noticed Tulie was standing there, "Good, you're here. I know you usually don't get up this early, but I need your help. But before I make my request, I need your hand."

Leora extended her hand to her ladies' maid, who gave her own curiously. Leora clenched the girl's hand tight and pulled the maid close to her and whispered, "You are to tell no one that I summoned you tonight. You have no knowledge of me leaving here or where I went. As far as I'm concerned, you're more clueless than a troll after three gallons of ale! Understand?"

Nervously but obediently, the girl shook Leora's hand and nodded, "Yes mam."

"Alright," Tulie watched as Leora finished stuffing food into a strange looking violet bag, waiting for orders.

After Leora set her things down, she reached over the counter and put an object in Tulie's hand. Tulie looked down at it, and then up at Leora, frightened, "I can't!"

"Yes you can Tulie; I trust you. Please, I don't want to be recognized while out in the country. I need you to do this."

Even though she didn't want to, Tulie gripped the scissors tight and did as her Queen asked. Leora closed her eyes, feeling the weight lift off her shoulders as her long locks fell to the cold kitchen floor.

Finally, Tulie put down the scissors and brushed Leora's hair a little. Then, she picked up the mirror sitting on the counter and showed Leora.

"Oh my God," Leora looked at her short hairdo in awe. It barely touched the shoulders, and she had long bangs that parted on her left side.

"I feel so mysterious," she grinned and brushed her hair, "Thank you Tulie."

Quickly, she grabbed her things and headed towards the servant's side door in the back of the kitchen. Just before she ran out the door, Tulie grabbed her hand, "Wait!"

Leora stopped and watched Tulie reach into her apron and reveal a small blue crystal, "It was my mother's. When I was seven, she gave it to me for good luck and happiness. I want you to have it."

"No, Tulie, I can't take thi-"

But her maid wouldn't listen, "You need it far more than I," she folded it into her hands, "You come back safe Leora."

Smiling, Leora reached over and hugged the maid whispering, "You're getting good at this; soon enough you'll be wearing jeans and t-shirts just like women in the 10th Kingdom."

"Don't count on it, mam," Tulie smiled and let her go.

Quickly, Leora pushed the side door open and ran down into the woods, hoping her dark appearance will surpass the guards on the night watch. As soon as she was on the outskirts of her castle, Leora stopped running for a moment, and looked back.

The long garden paths, the blue lake in the front, the cobblestone walls that held it all together made the castle so inviting to her. But she couldn't stay; she knew if her people wanted to win this battle, she'd have to stop its source.

"I just hope Damien isn't too mad!" she said to herself, strapping her backpack tighter and running off into the night.

About five hours later, everyone in that peaceful castle was up and in a hurry. Damien, still in his robes, marched around the castle barking orders to each person he saw, "I want all the guards to group and go in each direction around the castle. Every nook and cranny of this kingdom will be searched! No one rests until we find her; including me!"

He strode towards the library, passing Tulie as he went. She felt awful; yes, she did promise her Queen she wouldn't say a word. But, Damien was so worried, so stressed. She didn't know how long she could take it.

Damien entered the library, marching straight up to Aden, "I want you to find her now!"

Aden rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, "Okay okay! Just don't get your panties all in a twist!"

Damien paced the room as Aden concentrated. Ten minutes rolled by, and still Damien waited. Finally, Aden opened his eyes and stood straight again.

Impatiently, Damien barked, "Well?"

Aden shook his head and said in his thick, Scottish accent, "She used a protection spell Dame; she knew you'd try to track her threw me so she blocked me out with it!"

"Damn it! Are you sure that _she _cast the spell? Radford could've kidnapped her."

Aden shook his head more fiercely this time, "It was definitely her. She even said to me with her mind, 'stop trying Aden, you know you can't get to me!' Buggur, she can be domineering!"

Damien thought it over in his head, and then threw his fists angrily, "Ahh!"

About that time in New York City, Wolf was in bed, happily dreaming. All of a sudden, he felt it. Opening his dark blue eyes, he jumped from the bed, quickly got dressed and walked into the small kitchen.

"Good morning; I thought you'd be asleep for at least two more hours!" Virginia was cooking breakfast while Wolfram played in the living room just five feet in front of her.

He grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and gobbled them down, "I know, but there's a problem; I have to go home!"

Virginia looked at him worriedly, "Home? You're already home. What are you-" she stopped herself.

Wolfram watched his parents stare into each other's eyes silently. Finally, Virginia kissed her husband and hugged him, "Go, but be careful; you never know what could drop out of the sky there."

Wolf held her as long as he could, and then put on his slick black coat and kissed Wolfram on the head, "See ya later pup!"

As soon as he left, Virginia stopped the cooking and rubbed her forehead agitatedly. Then, she noticed Wolfram was still looking at her. She didn't know how to tell him, but she tried, "Daddy had to go take care of a few things honey. He'll be-"

"He's going to Auntie Lori; she needs his help," the boy innocently said as he played with his toys.

Virginia paused, shocked that he knew what was happening. But her shock faded when she took notice of his tail again. She shook her head, "The wolf sense, right!"

It was close to sunset when Leora was enjoying her bacon sandwich and looking over the map. She had pin-pointed the location of where the guards had claimed to find Radford's army; so she figured she'd start there. After she put the map away, she opened up one of Aden's magic books that she had 'barrowed' that morning. She took a swig of water as she looked over the pages.

"From what I know about this guy; I have to fight fire with fire," at that moment Leora wished she brought Aden along. He had become even more powerful in these past few years. But, she knew that if she had invited him along, he'd run off and tell Damien of their plans 'thinking' he'd be cool with it. Damien then would've come with them and left the battle to Wendell. Leora trusted Wendell when it came to leadership and strength, but she also knew Damien had to lead his people into this fight, and he'd need Aden's help anyway.

"So, I'm pretty much going to stop an extremely powerful and evil sorcerer without any experience in magic besides a little blocking spell Aden taught me. The Kingdom's doomed!"

Leora dropped the book and placed her head in her hands, "This is stupid! How am I going to do this? How can I? What powers do I have that could even come close to-"

But, when she looked up from the ground, she couldn't speak.

Still in his black pajamas, Damien sat at his desk in the library, circles under his eyes, hands folded together pressed against his mouth. Why would Leora up and leave without telling him? She knew it was dangerous for her to be traveling now more than ever, and alone? He knew something wasn't right.

Just then, he heard a knock at the open door. It was Leora's ladies' maid, Tulie, "Sir, may I speak to you a moment?"

"Yes Tulie," Damien snapped, he was far past grouchy at this point.

She nervously played with her hands as she walked up to his desk, "There's something I feel I should tell you; although I promised not to."

"Whatever it is, just spit it out and leave me be; I have to think of something!" Damien jumped from his chair and walked around the room in thought, as though she wasn't even there.

This made Tulie even more uneasy, "Well, um, it's about Leora. She's-"

Suddenly, Tulie found herself powerfully grasped by the king; his eyes were bloodshot, "What of Leora? Do you know where she is? Out with it girl!"

Overwhelmed and a little faint, Tulie began to cry in fright. Damien sighed and relaxed his grasp a great deal, feeling like an animal for forcing himself upon her.

But before he said anything, Damien noticed someone was at the door. None other than Wolf stood there, a little disturbed at the sight.

"Uh, Damien?" he asked, concerned.

Damien let go of the girl and walked over to him, "Its Leora, she's-"

"Gone, I know," he replied matter-of-factly, "Tell me what's going on."

Tulie stood there, still frightened as Damien explained Radford and the war. As soon as he finished, Wolf nodded, "Well, you do know where she's gone then."

Damien shook his head heatedly, "No, I don't know where she's gone! Here's a plan, you tell me since she's blocked any kind of magic to get to her!"

"Simple, to the swamps by the northeastern shore; she's gone to confront Radford."

Tulie's mouth dropped, Damien almost lost it, "WHAT? How the bloody hell do you know that?"

"I'm half wolf, remember? And, the last time I spoke with my sister, she was too. I can sense when she's in trouble; more so than usual. She may have blocked Aden's magic but I can track her through her scent. It's what we do. Don't tell me you forgot all that?"

Damien sighed and rubbed his head, a little relieved, "I guess it was lost from my mind; Leora always disappears to the dungeon whenever the full moon comes around. But now that that's settled, we can go get her!"

"No! You stay here; I'm going to get her," Wolf turned and started walking out of the room.

However, Damien pulled him back forcefully, "No! Not without me; she's my wife and I'm responsible for h-"

"You're responsible for this Kingdom Damien! Why do you think she left without telling you where she'd be going or for what reason? Because she knew you had to stay here and fight for your land, for your people! She did the right thing, well, that part at least."

Damien folded his arms, silent but stubborn. Wolf went to him and said in a low voice, "Look, you know you can trust me to keep Leora safe. You can't worry about her now; it's your kingdom that's at stake. I don't need any guards to come with me; I travel faster alone. And don't even begin to tell me to take Aden! He's more needed here than where I'm heading. Just trust me."

And with that, Wolf placed his hand on Damien's shoulder, and waited for Damien to do the same. With a big sigh, Damien placed his hand on Wolf and said, "I want my girl back in one piece, alright?"

"Okay," Wolf nodded and then left the room quickly.

Damien placed his head in his hand; both relived and worried at the same time. However, he noticed he wasn't alone. Tulie was still standing there, the shock had faded.

"Oh, sorry Tulie," he walked over to her, "What was it you wanted to tell me about Leora?"

Tulie thought to herself for a few moments, and then answered him, "I cut Leora's hair."


	5. No More Damsels

Leora looked up at the image that caused her to fall silent for a few moments. The sun had set and the moon was just coming out. In the next few days, it would be full. All of a sudden, she laughed. Of course! She was half wolf; although she didn't have a tail (read the first story if you don't know why!), the same power still ran through her veins.

Now that it was dark, Leora knew it was time to start moving again. She thought it easier to get around if she traveled at night versus day; less people, less chance of being caught. She picked up her things and strapped them to her back, tied her shoes and ran off.

After a long, hard day of discussions in the conference room, Aden headed upstairs to his guest bedroom. He ran his fingers through his slicked back black and green hair as he softly turned the knob to the room. By this hour, Reena had to be asleep.

He stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. The room was dark; Aden tried to make his way to the rest room but hit his knee on the coffee table.

"Ah damn it!" he whimpered over his knee bone.

Suddenly, a faint, glowing light came towards him. It was Reena holding a candle.

"Aden; I thought we talked about this!" she said frustrated.

"I know honey; I promise by the time the baby's born I will be out of the habit of cussing! No worries!"

She sighed and led him to the bed, putting the candle down and sitting next to him. She played with his shiny hair as he pressed his head against her belly.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked.

"How can I? We don't know if it's a boy or a girl," she said wittily.

He narrowed his eyes, "I think you've been hanging around Lori too long. I know you; you'd have the names picked out by now!"

Reena stopped stroking his head, "Well, honestly I don't have any name in mind. It's weird; I'd have this figured out by now. And it's not just the baby's name I can't think of; it's like I can't picture anything in our future or at least try to!"

Aden sat up straight and held her in his surprisingly buff arms, "Reena, don't worry about it. The pregnancy is just getting to you; I know because it has been since we found out you _were_ pregnant!

"And you know what? I've been a wizard all my life; I foresaw things that were incredible. However, the one thing I was really excited about the most was the fact that I'd marry a beautiful princess who I'd meet at a wedding. I anticipated it for so long that when I went to the first wedding an instinctively found Leora, thinking she was the one. And in all the commotion that happened over the next two weeks was overwhelming and I couldn't even begin to think of what would happen next.

"So, when I actually found you; I had no idea you'd be the love of my life, I wasn't even prepared. Therefore, don't you worry your pretty little head about the baby. I don't have to foresee that it's going to have your smile, your beautiful voice, and your violet eyes."

She smiled as he held his hands in hers on her stomach, "And it's going to have your magical powers, your laugh, your cute button nose, and your-"

Reena looked up at his green and black hair and paused. Aden knew what she was wondering and he laughed, "Don't worry, if it does have my hair and it doesn't look good, they can change it to whatever they want!"

She laughed with him, "I can't imagine a better feeling than this."

"I can't imagine a worse feeling than this!" Leora panted as she ran through the cold, piercing rain.

The wind picked up, forcing the rain to hit her in the eyes repeatedly. Lightning struck, giving Leora a warning to go in.

"Damn it!" she gasped as she stopped under an oak tree.

Wiping her eyes, she looked around for some form of shelter. After a few minutes, she was able to spot out a rather large boulder that looked like it had an opening to it. To her luck, there was a small cave inside the four foot entrance. Leora opened her backpack and took out a box of matches. She looked around the cave for something to burn, finding some rotting pieces of wood in the crevasse.

She leaned up against the stone wall and rubbed her shoulders. She wrapped her black coat tighter around her and closed her eyes, trying to find just a couple hours of sleep. She shivered from head to toe, intensely focused on places that were warm and comfortable. But still she shivered. Then, after a long while of concentrating, she felt a little bit of warmth, just enough to help her get to sleep.

The next morning, Leora snuggled closer to the warmth, not realizing that she was in the cave. The warmth snarled in its sleep, scratching its head in satisfactory. Leora heard the snarl and her brain began turning, but she gave up and tried to drift back into sleep.

'Hold on, snarling?' she thought finally and opened her eyes.

She looked into the eyes of a hairy, dark, odd looking animal that reeked with sweat.

"AHH!" Leora jumped up, grabbed her pack and pushed out of the whole to the cave.

She strapped the backpack tight and began marching through the woods, away from Wolf, who was having trouble getting out of the cave.

"Leora!" he called to her, but lost his train of thought when he hit his head on the top of the cave's entrance.

He cursed and rubbed his head, but Leora didn't stop. Agitated, he growled, "Huff puff!"

At top speed, Wolf jumped in front of the girl and put a hand out, "And where do you think you're going?"

She flung his hand away and walked around him, "You know where I'm headed Wolf; ugh I should've known you'd be able to track me down! I should've made an odor-diversion potion or something!"

"Leora you stop this and come home with me! You know you can't stop an army _and _a wizard. You're crazy for coming out here alone in the first place!"

Finally, Leora turned stared Wolf down face to face, "First of all, I didn't ask anyone's opinion about coming out here nor did I intend to since I didn't want the help. Secondly, I couldn't get the help since my husband has to prepare for war along with the rest of the people that could actually help me. And finally, I'm not going to fight an army; by the time I reach Radford's they'll be gone to my castle. Get it?"

"No I don't 'get it'. You're in a sensitive time right now; you just found out you can't have kids, your best friend is having one, and your kingdom is facing a horrible war. The tension has just pushed you out here to try to fight a cause that's not even there. Radford Butkissinger is too powerful to be stopped by a little girl."

When Wolf said his name, Leora cracked a smile in the corner of her mouth. Wolf tried to stay serious, but grinned a little bit himself.

Leora replied to him seriously, "I'm not a little girl anymore Wolf; I'm going to face Radford. No ifs, ands, or _buts_ about it!"

At that point, they couldn't hold it in any longer. Each one burst out laughing. Leora fell to her knees in tears. Wolf bent over and gasped for breath, but could only breathe in more laughter.

Finally, Leora could make out a sentence, "How could you keep that as your last name? Wouldn't you try to change it at some point?"

"I know," Wolf calmed down a little bit, "When Damien told me the story, I tried so hard not to smile because he was so upset."

Leora wiped away the tears and shot an honestly worried look at Wolf, "He's okay now right? I mean, when he knew you'd be able to find me, he was cool with it?"

Wolf tried to respond, but found it hard to do. Leora sat down on a nearby rock and ran her hands through her short hair, "God, why does everything have to be so wrong?"

Supportive, Wolf bent down in front of her, "He's just under a lot of pressure with the war coming and all. And here you leave without a note, a trail to follow, nothing for him to go on as to what's become of you! I think anyone in _that_ situation could 'freak out' just a wee bit. Now,"

He took Leora's hand and stood tall. She look up into Wolf's face when he said, "Let's get you home Queenie."

But she pulled her hand back and stood herself, "No! God, I'm so tired of always playing the damsel in distress! It's been like this since I first found out who I really am!"

Wolf stopped and thought a moment, but then rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No it has no-"

"Back in New York, five years ago, the goblins kidnapped me and brought me here! Then, after I failed to defeat the Ice Queen here in the 8th Kingdom, Damien rescued me from death and killed the dragon himself! Next, when I tried to stop his wedding to the possessed Princess Reena, she puts a knife to my throat and Damien yet again saves my life. There you have it; my career so far as a royal has been spent being saved by my knight in shining armor!"

Wolf thought the memories over in his head, and gave a surprised look, "I never thought about it that way before; cripes."

Leora groaned angrily and marched off past him. But before she left, she turned back to him, "This time has to be different Wolf. There's no prince around to save me; no magic spells or guiding fairy godmothers to help me out. No; this one's just too personal. I know it's Radford who's made me barren; I'm making it my mission to take him out and stop this war all at once. I've just got to."

Wolf couldn't believe his ears, but he knew there was nothing he could do to take her from this course.

Without even the slightest bit of argument, he asked her, "Can I come with you? I just want to be sure you'll make it out okay."

Leora walked up to her brother and hugged him, "Alright."

As Wolf hugged her, he suddenly realized that this could be the last time they're both together, alive.

He wanted the hug to be longer, but Leora pulled out of it and told him, "When the time comes, you step back and let me do this. Got it?"

Full of sudden loss and suffering, he barely nodded, "Yeah."

Leora nodded in agreement to him, grabbed a hold of her backpack and began running through the trees ahead of him. Wolf watched her go, the bitter feeling of this quest still churning in his stomach. Finally, he scratched the side of his head and ran after her.

Fairly far away from the wolves, an anomalous sound could be heard over the plains of the kingdom. Goblins and trolls in metal armor marched in a giant black cloud towards the castle gates. It was a two days march, but not one creature flinched at the sign of fatigue. At the center-front of the army marched our old enemies Blabberwort, Burly, and Bluebell; the trolls from Wolf, Tony, and Virginia's first adventure through the kingdoms. Then, just behind the army, the worst sight to be seen was marching in anger towards the castle-

"It's coming!" Aden jumped up and out of his sleep.

Reena awoke slowly, wondering why Aden was ranting, "What? Darling, what's coming?"

Aden jumped out of bed and tied his green robe around him. He headed for the doorway and solemnly answered, "The War."


	6. Change your Mind

That late afternoon, Virginia was heading home from her restaurant. A couple years back, she and Wolf hit it big time with a very famous food critic. The critic liked the couple and their delectable delights so much; he helped them open the newest home-cooking eatery in town. Now, they call it the "Brick-Built Pig House", inspired by none other than Wolf.

Virginia unlocked the door to her Dad's apartment, which was now technically hers. However, there was one slight change in the place. After the success of the restaurant, Virginia bought the apartment just next door of hers and combined them into a livable setting for the family.

Putting her things down, she quietly tip-toed to the living room, where her father Tony was fast asleep, and little Wolfram snuggled up beside him. Virginia smiled and went to start on the dinner.

However, just before she could grab a cookbook, there was a deafening knock at the door. Tony awoke in fright, shouting, "You've got the wrong man! I didn't steal that money. It was the magic bean! The magic bean!"

"Dad! Calm down," Virginia warned him as she answered the door.

No policemen were there, but instead a man in a dark cloak, "Virginia?"

"Yes?" she knew she recognized the voice, but they were trying to disguise it.

"Good," the man darted inside and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he locked it, he took off the hood of his cloak to reveal himself as a King.

"Wendell!" Virginia hugged her old friend; she hadn't seen him for months, "How are you? I was just about to make some dinner-"

"Regretfully, I didn't come to catch up with you Virginia. I came to get Tony," he made his way into the living room and hastily waited on Tony.

Wolfram, who had woken up as well, moved further down the couch to let Tony up. Confused and a little upset, Tony got up from his chair and marched over to his usually gracious friend, "Hey! Why are you rushing me out of here? I just came here the other day to visit my family; I don't have any responsibilities in the kingdoms for at least another day. What, it's not like there's a war going on over there,"

Wendell glanced from Virginia to Tony, wearing an imperative look on his face, "Well, I wouldn't say there's a war _yet_."

Suddenly, Tony was shocked and could only stutter. Virginia hadn't realized the other day when Wolf left that the situation was _that_ serious.

"A war? Between what kingdoms?" she asked.

"Between no kingdoms. There's another threat to our world Virginia. An evil sorcerer has sent a gigantic army of trolls and goblins to fight on the borders of the Sleeping Queen Castle. All of our men from each realm are gathering at the hillside to fight for all the nine kingdoms together. I came here to take Tony back because I need his help in this; as does Damien."

But Tony was still in hysterics, "Are you crazy? I'm sixty years old! I can't fight in a war! God, I could barely make it as a technician in this building!"

Wendell shook his head, "No ones asking you to fight Tony. I need my most noble servant there to help me. Please, come back."

When Tony finally gave in and started packing his things, Virginia still had questions for Wendell.

"What about Wolf? Is he alright? Did he help Leora?"

But Wendell's look wasn't encouraging, "He set out two days ago to find Leora who had disappeared. We haven't heard from him since."

Virginia didn't like the way this was sounding. Her husband and sister-in-law were missing and possibly being killed at the mercy of the roaming army. She dropped her head to her hands and wept.

But it wasn't long before a tiny but comforting hand patted her on the head, "Its okay mommy; Daddy and Auntie Lori are okay. I know it,"

Virginia looked up into her son's big blue eyes. He looked so much like his father. Upset and relived at the same time, Virginia grabbed Wolfram and held him in her arms.

Finally, Tony was ready to leave. When he and Wendell opened the front door, however, Virginia stopped them, "I'm going with you."

"What? No sweetie, you can't come. This war is going to endanger everybody; I want you and Wolfram here where it's safe."

"No! I will not sit on the sidelines and let this happen! I'm going to help, one way or another!"

Wendell and Tony exchanged glances, knowing well how stubborn Virginia was and that she could not be persuaded otherwise.

The day of the war had finally come. Trolls and goblins fought the men of the nine kingdoms in the early morning light on the hills of the borders of the Sleeping Queen castle.

Looking around, Damien held the sword that killed the Ice Queen and his trusty shield. An abnormally large troll approached him, grinning with lust for blood. The troll charged and he fought the beast forcefully. But the troll was too strong, and struck the king down with great force.

Damien lay on the ground, lost of his shield and sword. The troll laughed in defeat. He couldn't take the monster's laughter. So, leaving doubt and fear behind, he picked up the mighty sword and struck the troll in its side.

The troll growled in pain, and then drew the sword from his flesh as though it were merely a pin prick. Tossing it aside, it looked the man with great fury. Roaring, the troll took its mighty club and struck the fair king down. No breath, no life was left in the tragic hero's fingertips. The king was dead.

Coming out of his hallucination, Aden blinked numerously and shook his head angrily, "No! Stop it; it's not true! That won't happen!"

Awaking from the same dream, Leora's green eyes popped open and she cried out, "Damien!"

But he was no where to be found. In fact, she was outside in a bright forest, next to a stream. Wolf looked over at her from the stone which he sat on and curiously studied her.

Leora sat up and held her head, "Sorry, just dreaming, or hallucinating."

"A bad one?" he asked.

"The worst!" she replied.

He nodded, finishing the ham sandwich he snuck from Leora's bag.

Something worse was on his mind, "Leora, before we go any further, I have to ask you something."

"Alright. Shoot."

"How do you expect to fight this man? I mean, he's a sorcerer; he could zap you away before you even got twenty feet from him. What? Are you relying on your wolf side to win this?"

"Well, I was uh, um thinking-" she tried to finish, but she knew she couldn't, "Okay, so I can't think of anything else! What do you want? I'm just a wolf-girl!"

He pointed at her, "Correction, you're a girl with quick reflexes, flexibility, and strength."

"Still, that won't match to this Radford guy!"

Pondering, Wolf was conjuring a solution, "I think I know a way you can beat him. It's a small chance, but it just might work."

Leora bent over and placed her arms over her knees, "Okay, let's hear it."

"In the past, I've heard stories of this Radford guy, around the time he was set to marry your mom. One way he stood above the other suitors was through his skill of the blade. He challenged other princes and high royals to a fight for her hand in marriage; over confident that he was the best. He was always in the mood for a good fight. So, I think that you should challenge him to a duel. Ironically, he insisted on fighting fair; people said he felt it so much sweeter than he won out of his true skill. Huh."

"Whoa, wait just a minute here," Leora stood up, walking over to him, "You're telling me to sword fight this guy when I've never even been in a real combat before?"

"Yes!" he said even more confidently, "Here," he went over to a thick part of the wood and picked up two sturdy long sticks.

He handed Leora a stick, and she looked up at him doubtful, "You're serious?"

Wolf twirled his stick with his fingers, "Come one Lori, why not? You're not completely unskilled in fencing; you've been practicing the past few years with your trainer."

"Yeah, but I suck! Every time I've gone up against Damien; he's beaten me!"

"That's only because he's been practicing swordplay his entire life," Wolf argued.

"And you don't think this Radford guy hasn't? Admit it Wolf, I don't have the experience!"

Wolf sighed, "Maybe you're right. You haven't been doing it very long,"

Leora lowered her stick, seeing that she finally got to him. She turned to go get her bag, but suddenly felt Wolf attack. Impulsively, she twisted around and stopped Wolf's stick with her own. He pulled back and tried attacking her from different random points. Feeling his movements, she cut short each blow. Finally, she struck his stick back, pushing hard against him, causing Wolf to fall down to the ground.

Getting up, Wolf laughed, "Cripes! Don't you see Lori? You don't have to have the experience and technique of the sword; just use your wolf-reflexes to help you. I know you can do this!"

Leora looked down at the weapon, and then up at Wolf, "You really think so?"

Wolf nudged her chin with his fist, "Yeah, you can."

She smiled, then gripped the stick tighter, "Okay, but a little more practice would help."

Rolling his eyes, Wolf huffed, "Oh fine!"

"The rest are arriving tonight your highness," Jenkins bowed before Damien, who looking even more exhausted and edgy than before.

"Thanks Jenkins, you can leave," he leaned forward over the table in the conference room, looking at his map of the 8th Kingdom.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. Just then, there was a soft knock at the open door. At this point, he didn't even care who was there. He didn't look up or acknowledge they could come in. However, the person slipped in anyway, approaching Damien with no fear of judgment.

Gently, Leora laid her hand on his face and said concerned, "You haven't slept."

"Can't," he said like a robot, "there's so much I have to do. Everyone's counting on me."

"And you think you'll let them down?" she asked tranquilly.

Sighing, he replied, still looking blankly at the map, "Yes."

"That's impossible," she turned him towards her, "You're a Charming; it's not in your blood to let people down. Take me for example; you never gave me reason to worry. Well, not to your knowledge anyway!"

Finally, he looked up into her eyes, "How do you do it? You always manage to make me feel there's a thread of hope left."

"That's because there is Dame! You just haven't been able to find it, but it's there."

She placed her hand on his heart. Damien dropped his head to her shoulder, letting go as she held him comfortingly. Just then, he heard her voice say, "Dude, hello? Are you there?"

He looked up at Leora, "What? Yes I'm here! Why are you calling me dude?"

"_Why are you_ drooling on the map?" Leora's voice dramatically changed into Aden's.

Blinking, Damien came out of his dreamy state and looked up at Aden, who was standing where he thought Leora had been.

"Are you okay?" Aden asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Uh, I think so," he looked at Aden befuddled, "I just need to get some sleep; man this war is killing me!"

Aden's heart sank when Damien said this. As his friend passed him, heading for his bed upstairs, Aden tried to work up the courage to tell Damien about his vision.

"Wait, before you go, you need to know-"

Damien walked back to the wizard, folding his arms in a concerned yet supportive manner, listening intently, "Yes?"

At that moment, Aden knew he wasn't meant to tell Damien about his fate, nor could he bear to say it. Besides, the weary king already had too much on his mind.

Showing his big mouth in a smile, he gleamed, "Wolf found Leora alright. I don't know where they are, but both of 'em are safe."

Damien smiled for the first time in days, and hugged his friend, "That's the best news I've heard in a week! Thank you Aden."

Closing his eyes in anguish, Aden could barely make out, "Sure dude."

Damien left the embrace and laughed to himself as he left the room, "I'll never get used to that expression, 'dude'!"

Aden tried to smile at the comment, but he couldn't. His best friend was going to die on the battlefield, by an ugly brute of a monster. Could things get any worse?

He walked out into the foyer to find Reena waddling over to him, holding her stomach as she came, "There you are! I swear it's been a real exercise trying to find you in this place!"

Aden led her to a nearby chair, "You shouldn't be running around the quarters just looking for me! Send a servant to get me! Besides, aren't you supposed to be packing?"

Reena smoothed out her velvet magenta-colored dress and looked at her husband piteously, "I'm not packing Aden. I don't want to leave you here; I want to be with you every moment until you go out to fight in the war!"

Ah, so things can get worse! Aden scratched his head, severely messing up his green tinted hair, "You can't stay here Reenie. The baby's bound to come any day now. I want to be sure you and our child are safe; meaning, as far away from the war as possible! Go back home to our kingdom, we have giant thorn forests guarding our borders; that's a perfect environment to be in!"

Reena could help but smile at him, kneeling before her like a buffoon. Still, she kept to her argument, taking his hands in hers, "You always told me to follow my gut instinct. Well I feel in my gut that I need to be here; I promise if something does happen I'll escape through the mirror!"

But Aden wasn't completely convinced. Picking up his head, Reena smiled at him and then leaned over and kissed him. After the moment's bliss, Aden felt his lips still tingling when he said, "Alright, sure, whatever you want."

Reena giggled and stood up slowly, "Good!"

She began to hobble away when Aden touched his lips and then pointed a finger at her, "Stop right there missy!"

Reena turned back to him curiously, "What's wrong my darling?"

He shook the finger at her, "Don't you 'darling' me! That lipstick you're wearing; you didn't happen to slip some Amorous Obedience Potion on there, did you?"

Reena was appalled, "Are you suggesting that I tricked you into letting me stay through your magic? Aden Bartholomew Coggstrickle; I am ashamed to call you my husband! When you are ready to apologize for that discourteous accusation, I will be in my room resting! Humph!"

As soon as Reena turned her golden head from him, she smiled and touched the tingling potion on her pink lips. Aden sat down on the chair, frustrated that she had successfully manipulated him again.


	7. The End of An Age

**Author's Note:** hello readers! sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been quite busy. Anyway, please read and review; I want any feedback or opinions about my story. Thanks!

Fairytaledreamer

* * *

The morning dew dropped from the lush green trees as the spring air flowed freshly through the forest. Happily, a full grown rabbit bounced up and down through the brush. It kept going until it felt rustling in the bushes nearby.

Freezing, it listened to every sound and movement thereafter. Its faint heart raced with fear as to what the noise could have been. Then, before it could react, a beast pounced on the defenseless animal.

Wolf had a fire going by the time Leora came back. Proudly, she held up the dead rabbit, "I've got breakfast!"

Looking up at her prize, Wolf laughed a little and nodded, "Sure, that'd make a great appetizer."

"Thanks, I-" but Leora stopped, realizing he had just insulted her hunting, "You don't think this is worthy enough for our actual meal?"

"Well," Wolf sighed as he pulled out a couple of huge hunks of meat from the fire, "Compared to the boar I stumbled upon as soon as you left, yes, I think the rabbit isn't as filling as the pig!"

"Oh," Leora threw the rabbit aside and sat down on a stump stubborn, "Sorry, I haven't had as much experience as you have. I can't help that my food is prepared for me by famous chefs every morning! So yeah, you're the better hunter; I'm still the richer sibling!"

Wolf rolled his eyes and tossed her a part of the pig, "Cripes."

Leora took two pieces of bread from her bag and made a pork sandwich out of the meal. Ravenous, she began to gorge down the delicious snack. However, she noticed her long bangs kept getting in her way every time she lowered her head into the sandwich. She desperately tried to flick them back, but they were more stubborn than she was.

Agitated, she merely held her head back as she finished her sandwich. Wolf watched this with great pleasure, and as soon as he finished the meat, he remarked, "So, what made you get the haircut anyway?"

Leora looked over at him surprised, "You've failed to compliment my new hairdo this entire time, and now you decide to casually bring up the fact that I got it, not complimenting it as well, but merely asking _why_ I got it and expect me to be cool with that?"

He plainly shrugged and scratched the side of his head, "Well we haven't had the opportunity to bring it up before what with all the arguments and fighting! I couldn't have if I wanted to!"

"Humph!" Leora folded her arms around her knees childishly; unsatisfied with his answer even though she knew he was right.

Rolling his eyes, Wolf growled impatiently, "Well? Why did you get the haircut?"

Leora pinned her eyes on him infuriated, "Because I didn't want to be recognized by anyone on the road out to the swamps; you knew I would try to disguise myself somehow!"

However, Wolf stood, putting out the fire, "Oh please! I've been reading you since the day we met and I know now that you always, _always_ have a deeper meaning to anything you do to in your life. That's an excuse for your real answer!"

Leora rose from the ground and slung her pack behind her, "Alright Dr. Phil; if you're so sure you know me _that_ well then why don't you give me the "real answer"? Come on; down let the cat get your tongue!"

Wolf shot his sister a look; she knew how much he hated cats. Looking her up and down, he nodded, "Okay."

He went back over to where he had been sitting and put on his navy coat, "You wanted change."

"Ha! Anyone could give that bull sh-"

"I wasn't finished!" Wolf interrupted temperamentally.

Leora held her hands up in annoyed defense and let him continue.

He slid his fingers through his long black hair, calming himself from her irritability, "Your new hairdo is a symbol of your newfound strength; you want to prove to Damien, me, your friends, the entire kingdom of how you can overcome any obstacle that comes your way. You want to show them all you are as much of an independent ruler as your mother was."

Leora thought about his words over in her head, "Oh,"

"I'm still not finished!" Wolf pointed an irate finger in her face, "Because of this symbol you've made apart of your life, you will become consumed with it, and that's not a good thing. You'll come to believe that you have to go out and fight each obstacle that comes into your path; believing you are the only one who can defeat it since you haven't in the past. Soon, you will create problems that aren't even there, just so you feel the need to fight for your freedom."

However, Leora didn't understand, "What are you saying?"

Both heated and worried, he faced her with open arms, "Leora, what if it turns out that Radford didn't cast a spell to make you barren? What if there are no magic, potions, or spells that are causing your problem? What if you found out you could never have children because of yourself? Could you bear to even think about that?"

All at once, Leora didn't like listening to Wolf, "No."

She turned and stared again on their course. But Wolf followed her with determination, "Leora, just consider it."

"No, because it's not true!" she hollered back.

"You have to come with terms that it could be-"

She turned and gave him an evil look, "Leave me alone! I don't want to hear this!"

Angrily, he ran up ahead of her and grabbed her forcefully, "I'm starting to believe that if you don't hear this than you'll always be this way!"

"And what way is that?" she snapped back.

"Always blaming your problems on someone else! Lori, I love you; I don't want to see you fall into ruin because of your own doing!"

"Let me go!" Leora fought him angrily.

"No, please listen!"

But she wouldn't. Finally, Leora forced out a free hand and hit Wolf hard across the face. He shifted backwards a little, surprised by the blow. Leora watched him feel his face. A little bit of blood was on his hand. She looked and saw that she had scratched him a little bit at the side of his face near his ear.

Lowering the wicked hand, Leora felt Wolf's cold stare. But she couldn't crumble to pieces. Not now, not ever. She knew she was right about Radford. It was her only option. Convincing herself that nothing had happened, she wisped around Wolf and marched onto the swamps.

"We're losing valuable time; we have to keep moving," she ordered grimly.

Unsure of what do to, think, or even feel, Wolf let go of the mark she had left and followed her mechanically through the damp forest.

Sitting up in her room eating chocolate, Reena enjoyed the quiet afternoon. Aden was off preparing for war with the troops that were already showing up. She could barely peer out of her window to make out all of the tents set up just across the front lawn of the fortress.

Suddenly, there was a pleasant knock at her door. Reena gasped, what was Virginia doing here?

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

Virginia took off her blue sweater and came over to Reena's beside with a smile, "Here to make good use of myself. I want to be here in case anything happens and I'm needed; for anything."

Reena looked around, "Well, what about little Wolf; did you bring him?"

"I thought it'd be best if he stayed with some of our close neighbors back in our kingdom. I'm positive Wolf would kill me for doing that and then coming here, but hey, if things get bad, we'll just escape through the mirror back to New York. I won't leave my boy without a mom; I'm too familiar with that feeling."

Reena nodded, passing Virginia the box of chocolates. Virginia eyed the morsels, and quickly took one, not having had a piece in what seemed a long time.

"This is incredible! Where did you get it?" she asked, enjoying every bite.

Reena picked out another piece and replied, "Oh, Aden picked it up for me in the 2nd Kingdom. That kingdom's known for its superb bakers!"

Virginia got up and went over to the open doors to the balcony, overlooking the vast land stretched before her. She watched as men gathered together to put up tents and practice with each other. She saw not only men, but also elves, dwarves, and even wolves.

Sighing, she folded her arms, "Wolf would've loved to have seen this. Other wolves fighting for the right cause."

Reena put the chocolates away and replied, "As would Lori."

Looking back at the Queen in pink robes, Virginia asked, "Do you think they'll make it out okay?"

Pondering, Reena nodded, "I know they will. For some strange reason, I have a gut feeling Leora will even be here when I'm delivering my baby."

Virginia walked back to her, stunned, "You can sense that?"

Reena shrugged, "That or it could just be the pregnancy talking!"

"I don't like the fact that she's staying here! Blimey I'm such a sucker!" Aden spilled to Damien in the King's tent outside the castle, telling him about his problem with Reena.

"Don't worry, if anything _does_ happen, she can escape through the magic mirror to the 10th Kingdom," Damien replied feeling much more rested and confident.

"Speaking of the 10th Kingdom," Wendell came into the 10th, "I'm back from it, and with some company!"

Tony entered the tent, still wearing jeans and a brown sweater, "Heya boys. How's it hangin?"

"Tony!" Damien heartily shook his hand, "We're glad to have you here, you represent the 10th Kingdom well!"

"Ha, the lower-class hard working man that doesn't get anywhere. So yeah, that's about accurate!" Tony noticed.

Jenkins opened the tent entrance and approached Damien, "My Lord, I have just been informed that the last of our army has arrived. Your troops are ready."

Damien nodded and tapped Jenkins's shoulder. When his servant left, Damien put on his black coat and placed his sword in sheath.

Looking over at the others, he smoothed out his coat and cracked his neck, "Well gentlemen, here goes what could possibly be the first and last speech I ever make!"

Wendell followed Damien out of the tent and patted him on the back, "You'll be fine Charming; as long as your wife isn't here to embarrass you!"

And Tony followed Wendell chuckling a little, "Yeah, remember the time she set part of her dress on fire? Ha, now _that_ is a moment I'll never forget! Trust us Damien; you're gonna be great."

They walked out of the tent, and the massive army cheered in excitement. Aden watched through the tent as Damien stood up on one of the wooden tables to speak. They were barely a day away from war and Aden was growing worse with fear and distress for his king. Damien was going to die tomorrow. Aden tried to shake the premonition from his mind, but it was impossible.

Damien looked as far as his deep blue eyes could see at the enormous field of men and other creatures all cheering at him together. As the noise died down, Damien held his hands nervously. Feeling his wedding ring on his finger, he looked down at the sapphire stone shining back at him. Calmly taking a breath, he closed his eyes, and then looked out towards the crowd.

When he began to speak, everyone listened intently. Damien's words flowed through each and every one of the soldiers' souls. Wendell, Tony, and Jenkins were all shocked. None of them knew he could speak so well. But Aden did. He watched from the partially opened tent, content with his friend's words. When Damien came close to the end, Aden dropped his head and shed a tear.

Finally, Damien finished and the crowd was in pure silence. Slowly and magnificently, Damien unsheathed his sword and held it high in the air. Then, he ascended the table and went around greeting the soldiers. Aden watched Damien smile and take pride in the company of the creatures and men. Suddenly, the king felt eyes upon him, and looked Aden's way. Sincerely, Damien bowed his head slightly towards the wizard. Aden returned it, smiling honorably. The golden age was over.


	8. Time Is Running Out

Half an hour before sunset, Tony was enjoying a well-deserved nap in one of the royal tents. Then suddenly, Wendell burst in and shook the old man awake.

"Hey, stop it! Let me remind you that you're no longer a dog so you can't wake me up that way anymore! What's going on?" Tony got up and rubbed his forehead.

"Clanging, I heard the clanging of irons. It sounded like it was just a mile from here!" there was great panic in Wendell's voice.

Tony put on his jacket and followed the nervous king outside, "What in the world are you talking about Wen-"

But as soon as he stepped outside, Tony realized what was happening. Men were hurrying to gather their weapons and put on their armor. Not far away, the horrible marching could be heard. Tony looked over at Wendell in dread. It had begun.

Up in the castle, Aden was having a hard time saying goodbye to Reena. In the entrance hall, she held him tight, kissing his face repeatedly. Up above them, Virginia watched quietly.

Aden finally pulled her away from him and asked in his typical thick Scottish accent, "Why are you so worried? We're going to see each other again."

Reena stroked the back on his neck affectionately. Looking at him with her honest violet eyes, she said, "I know that we will be together again. I'm just scared."

Aden looked at her, concerned, "Scared? Of what?"

"I'm worried about the change that will take place after the war, and you along with it."

He placed his hands on her face and smiled, "That doesn't matter; there's no change that could keep me from loving you, ever."

Reena smiled back. He kissed her tenderly, and then bent down and kissed her stomach. He grinned as he got back up and smoothed out his green streaked hair, "Well, do I look handsome enough for this war?"

She shook her head annoyed yet charmed, "You're pure magic Aden."

He smiled at her lastly, and then whisked off out the front door. Reena held her stomach, tears streaming down her face. After a moment, Virginia came down the stairs and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't cry Reena; the war will be over before you know it."

"That's not why I'm crying," Reena looked up at her, stunned, "My water just broke. I'm gonna have a baby Virginia!"

Taken off guard, Virginia tried to be happy for her friend. But, she knew Reena needed help and yelled out for Tulie who was there immediately.

"Sorry I'm late!" Aden said as he rode up on his white horse.

"I don't expect any more from a wizard who can travel through time," Damien said with a warm laugh.

Their troops had already marched forward towards the outskirt hills of the land of the Sleeping Queen. Damien finished strapping up his faithful brown horse and jumped on, looking over at Wendell, Tony, and Aden who were on horseback with him.

They each exchanged worried looks until Tony broke the silence, "Okay Wendell, if I have a heart attack on the field, I'll claim it murder and blame it on you!"

Slyly, Wendell looked back at his old friend, "How could you reveal this to the courts if you are already dead?"

Tony was about to reply, but then he realized he had been thwarted. Stubbornly, he groaned as Wendell slapped him on the back jokingly. Damien looked ahead at the troops, who weren't too far ahead. Aden watched his friend, still thinking of the giant creature that would kill Damien soon.

Before he could say anything to the king, Damien called out, "Men, let's ride!"

And with the kick to the horse, the four valiant men were off to battle.

"We're close, I can feel it!" Leora smelled through the musty swamp, searching for Radford's dwelling.

"Uh-huh," Wolf followed dolefully, still in a heartrending trance.

Leora pushed through the tall sticky grass and stomped over the muddy holes. Wolf trailed after her, pushing the weeds away. Suddenly, he felt a small prick of his finger on the rough grass. Holding up his hand, he watched a blood drop fall from his index finger. His blue eyes went wide, and he looked up at Leora who was further ahead. All at once, Wolf knew something bad was about to happen.

"Leora! Stop where you are!" he whispered loudly to her, trying to stay hidden from the evil lurking there.

Hearing the caution in his voice, Leora paused. But then, she shrugged it off tenaciously and continued on. And just as she took the next step, she fell into an open muddy hole in the middle of the bog.

"Leora!" Wolf ran up to the hole.

But he was too late. As hard as Wolf tried to dig, the muddy hole had closed up. Leora was gone.

"No! I won't let her die, not like this!" Wolf used his nose and ran onward to find another opening.

Down below the earth, Leora fell. When she hit the ground, she didn't hurt. Mud and loam softened the fall.

"That's pleasant," she commented aloud to herself.

She stood up and didn't even bother cleaning herself off. Leora had no time to waste; she needed to find Radford and end it all. She followed the faint light in the muddy tunnel or quite some time; it seemed there was no end to it.

Finally, she rounded one more corner, running now, and found herself in what she knew to be Radford's main fortress. It was a lot cleaner than the bog above; actually, it was a little too clean. The walls were a ghost white with full sized mirrors covering almost every inch. The floor was black and white checkered, and the only object in the room was a grey throne.

Leora approached it slowly, barely touching the surface when she was startled by a deep voice, "Like it?"

Reflexively, Leora spun around to find an extremely good looking man standing there. He was tall, nicely pale, and a lean but strong looking fellow. He had deep brown eyes and clean cut blonde hair that didn't come close to his all white suit he wore.

A little intimidated by his looks, Leora responded the only why she knew how, "It's a little monochrome for my taste, but I think Tim Burton would feel quite comfortable here."

The young man chuckled as he walked to his left, seeming to circle Leora, "You are funny, and that's undeniable. Tell me, why would you come here alone after you saw what Radford can do?"

Leora kept her eyes on the circling man, replying, "I didn't want to endanger anyone else. I know he could take out a whole army if he wanted. So why bother bring one if it goes to waste?"

The man beamed, "Very smart. But do you honestly think that your spell will work on him?"

The girl shook her head.

Looking stunned the man replied, "No spell? Ah, a trick up your sleeve then?"

She shook her head again.

"Someone's hiding out to wait for the perfect moment to stab Radford in the back?"

She truthfully shook her head again.

"Huh," the man stopped walking, "then what are you doing here?"

Leora closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the man's smooth British accent, "I've come to challenge Radford to a duel. A simple, clean, even swordfight. Winner gets my land and everyone in it. The loser, obviously, dies."

The man laughed suddenly. He had a very charming snicker, it was weird to think that, Leora thought.

"Oh how he absolutely loves battling it to the end with the blade. Radford will be thrilled! So, this is what you want? Definitely?"

Leora eyed him curiously, "Yes."

"Alright," the blonde young man stepped towards her.

He extended out his hand at an appropriate length and requested, "Shall we shake on it?"

Suspiciously, she took his hand. As soon as she did, she felt the grip was hard. Looking into his brown eyes, she heard him say, "Like I said before, your days are numbered, _girl_."

Leora gasped. She didn't even finish because the man used her hand to pull her in for a deep, long kiss. She wanted to get away, but she felt some sort of uncontrollable charm gluing herself to him. As soon as he pulled back, Leora looked at him, and then felt as though she would throw up.

The young man whom Leora thought to have been kissed by was gone, and in his place was an old man. He had a scar across his cheek and his teeth were rotting and hair a greasy grey. It was Radford.

"Surprised? I usually stay in my younger and better looking self. However, when it comes to sword fighting, I fight fair as I see you've figured out. So, I refuse to use my magic in any way. Sorry to disappoint you."

Leora held her stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick, _really really _sick!"

"Ha!" the old man snickered as he snapped his fingers. A sulky goblin slinked into the room, handing Radford two swords. As he left, Radford added, "You know, I wouldn't have looked like this if I'd married your mother. But, she was too busy whoring around town to keep her family's wishes."

Leora let go of her stomach and stood up straight. She kept her eyes wide open on the pathetic old wizard and stepped towards him. Vigilantly, she held out her hand for a sword. Unimpressed, he grunts and hands her the surprisingly new silver and blue sword. With a simple glare, she swipes the sword and takes ten paces away from the old man.

Curiously, she asks in a mocking tone, "So, why didn't you change your name? Didn't the girls make fun of you enough back in grade school for being called Butkissinger? Ha, what a funny _funny_ world I've come to discover!"

The grimy old man almost broke his sword in two. Growling like a slimy rodent, he ended it, "Rest assured, I am the king of swordfights. There's no use for magic when I am perfect here! And I will keep your promise and spill your blood, every last drop."

"This is our moment," Damien shouted to all the troops as they stood proud, ready to battle.

The army cheered even though the enemy growled and raged just ahead of them. The four men on horseback looked at each other one final time, and then charged into the battle.

"Come on Reena, push!" Virginia held the young girl's hand as Reena gave birth to her baby.

Reena screamed in pain as she tried as hard as she could to help her baby along the way. Tulie, actually the doctor in this scenario, calmly helped in bringing the baby along.

"You've only got a few centimeters Reena; this is going to take a while. So stay with me!" Tulie warned her, getting assistance to the other servants around.

Reena looked up at Virginia nervously, "I don't want to lose the baby."

"You won't," Virginia encouraged her, "I promise you won't."

Wolf had found another entrance along the bog, but it was much further away and might not be able to reach Leora in time. He ran as fast as he could through the dark damp tunnels, only thinking about his little sister.

All Leora could think of was her child. She was barren because of this evil wizard who had cast a spell on her. It was his fault she couldn't have children, his fault she didn't save her aunt, his fault she almost lost Damien, his fault she couldn't save the kingdoms without help; his fault, not hers.

"Let's end this," Leora grasped her sword tight, staring back at the old wizard with all the hate building up inside of her the past five years. Now, it was her moment. The sun had set.


	9. Invincible

Leora was tired of waiting. In fact, she was tired of running, which she had been doing her entire life. Now, she would make up for all lost time.

Gripping her sword, she ran towards Radford in a rage. She brought the blade down on his head. He swiftly blocked it and defended himself, letting Leora feel confident for a few moments. Finally, he used his sword to push the girl back.

Off balance, Leora tried to focus again, using her wolf-like reflexes to block Radford and his exquisite blows.

Blood was everywhere. As darkness crept over the field, men and trolls were found fighting left and right. Tony backed up Wendell as they rode through the sea of men on horseback. Surprisingly, Tony kept up well.

He yelled over to Wendell, "This isn't so bad; I'm not dead yet!"

"You're doing fine old man!" Wendell laughed a little.

But then unexpectedly, someone sliced the bottom of Wendell's horse, causing him to fall. The horse dropped dead on top of the King, and he didn't have time to get it off before his three biggest enemies were facing him.

Blabberwort, Burly, and Bluebell grinned at their old foe they chased through the 4th Kingdom back in the very beginning.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Wendell groaned as he struggled to get the horse off.

However, the trolls quickly put blades at his neck. Burly sneered at him, "Lookie look! It's ol' Wendell. Last time I saw you, you were lockin' me and my brothers up in Snow White's Prison all those years ago!"

"Well, if I locked you up, how'd you manage to escape this time?" the king asked, hiding his fear of death.

Blabberwort explained, "A few months ago, Radford let the whole lot of us out. Said if we served for him, we'd have our freedom. The only reason your guards didn't know we were gone was because Radford gave 'em all a forgetfulness spell! Ha, the powers of magic!"

"Unfortunately for you Wendy, no magic could save you now!" Bluebell added, rising his axe.

But before he could strike, Tony came out of no where, pushing the troll back. He quickly fought the other two off to give Wendell enough time to get free and help him fight the stupid trolls.

Leora fell down the ground, "Cripes!"

She panted a little, tired from their fight already. But, she couldn't give up, not yet. She forced herself up, staring into the wizard's cold eyes. Then, she growled, striking him with the blade.

Damien used all of his strength as he fought goblins and trolls that approached him. So far, he had been successful, only because he had his trusty sword that he used to kill the Ice Queen back in his first adventure. Looking around, Damien held his sword and trusty shield, with only victory on his mind. Already his men were gaining the field.

Suddenly, an abnormally large troll came to him, growling with thirst for blood. The troll charged and Damien fought the beast forcefully. But the troll was too strong, and struck the king down with great force.

"NO!" Aden looked over just in time to see this, and remembered his premonition. He knew that when he had those dreams, they always came true; but Aden had to try to stop this. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

Damien lay on the ground, lost of his shield and sword. The troll growled as he gained on the defenseless man, ready to kill.

So, leaving doubt and fear behind, he picked up the mighty sword and hit the troll in its side. The monster growled in pain, and then drew the sword from his flesh as though it were merely a pin prick.

Tossing it aside, it looked at Aden, who had taken Damien's sword. Furious, the troll took its mighty club and struck the fair king down.

"Aden!" Damien ran over to the fallen wizard. But it was too late. Trying to fight panic, he picked up his own sword.

Angrier than he had ever been in his entire life, Damien turned on the troll. And then, with great force, he darted towards the beast and stuck the sword straight through its chest. Finally, the monster fell, never to get up.

Damien ran back over to Aden, who was taking his very last breaths. He held the dying king, too upset to find words of comfort.

Aden lifted his hand and looked at him with his dark green eyes, "It's alright, this was meant to happen. I know it now."

Damien took Aden's hand in his, tears welling up, "No, you can't die! You've got a wife and a baby on the way! You have to stay here!"

Aden coughed up some blood and then looked at his friend solemnly, "I have a feeling that you'll have to be the one to take care of our baby."

Damien couldn't believe what he was saying. But Aden continued, "Just promise me this, please Damien."

Keeping his eyes on the dying man, Damien nodded, "Sure dude."

Aden smiled, losing focus, "You really are a great king, and a better friend."

Damien smiled through the pain. Finally, the light in Aden's eyes went out. Gravely, Damien closed the wizard's eyes, holding the cold man in his arms, crying.

"Just a couple more pushes Reena; you can do it!" Tulie said, it was almost over.

Virginia held the weak Queen's hand, helping her through the pain. Reena gave one final push just when the baby's scream was heard. Virginia and Reena looked over at the baby, which Tulie showed them briefly before cleaning it up.

Happily, Virginia turned to Reena, "That's your baby Ree-"

But she trailed off. Reena looked extremely pale. She was on the verge of death.

"Reena!"

Calmly, Reena took a deep breath, "It's alright, this was meant to happen. I know it."

Virginia cried, "But what about Aden? Your baby?"

"I have a feeling he'll be with me. He promised," Reena held Virginia's hand tight, "Tell Lori she had to hold up on her word. Tell her I love her, just like I love you."

Wiping away countless tears, Virginia shook her head, "Okay."

Tulie had cleaned up the baby, and brought it over to Reena. Before she shut her eyes, she admired the little one, saying, and "My beautiful baby, you'll make me proud."

Crying, the baby squirmed around in the comfy blanket. Tulie held the newborn close, almost bursting out in tears herself from the awful sight. Distressed, Virginia laid her head on Reena, crying out loud.

And just like that, in one night, the little baby lost both parents.

"AH!" Leora struck Radford's blade with great force, causing him to fall back.

In a whirlwind of emotion, she said the question she had waited so long to ask, "Why?"

He pulled himself up, taking hold of his sword again, "Why what Cranston?"

She wiped some sweat from her forehead, and asked again stubbornly, "Why did you cast a spell on me so I would be barren? Of all the curses you could have cast on me why _that_ spell?"

Gripping the sword tight, she looked into his eyes intensely, waiting for his answer. Surprised, she saw him look back at her in confusion.

"The only spell I cast dealing with you was on Aden, when I possessed his body the first time we met."

Leora was in shock, she couldn't believe it, "No, you're lying!"

But, she knew deep down he wasn't when he said, "Why would I make you barren if I was planning on killing you anyway? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

All at once, Leora froze. Every thought swept over her like her life was flashing before her eyes. Blood dripping form her dead aunt at her apartment in New York, meeting a rather annoying Damien, finding out Wolf was her brother, killing the goblin, the Ice Witch, the betrayal, the death, the wedding, the happiness, the emptiness, the war.

But her thoughts were interrupted, "I will kill you; at last destroying the line of the Lady of the Rose. No more life for any Cranston."

Losing focus, Leora went into a hazy rage, her eyes burning red, "You're forgetting one thing Radford."

Grinning his yellow teeth, he replied, "And what is that?"

She smiled, showing off her fangs, "I'm a Charming now!"

Faster than the speed of light, Leora ran straight for him in a great force, pushing the sword through Radford before he could react. When he fell and his eyes closed, Leora knew it was the end of Radford Butkissinger. The name no longer made her laugh.

Wolf, out of breath, finally found Radford's fortress. He ran into the room, seeing the battle that had taken place there and remarked, "Cripes."

Then, he walked up to Leora, who was still holding the sword wedged in Radford's gut. Slowly, he took her hands and pulled the weapon away from her. Placing a hand on her face, Wolf looked Leora in the eyes.

He didn't need to say anything; Leora just knew to tell him, "It's me Wolf. No one else can take the blame; I can't have children because of _me_."

Delicately, he nodded, "I know Lori, I know."

Leora collapsed into his arms, crying. It was all over.

Finally, the wolves came out from the muddy bog, heading back home. Leora didn't try to talk, so Wolf just stayed silent. But when she looked over at him, she noticed the scratch on his face, she had put it there.

Stopping, she walked over to him and laid a hand on the cut, "I'm sorry about that. I was angry at the things you said. But, you were right."

He smiled jadedly at her, "It's alright; I would've done the same thing in your position. Besides, the full moon just ended, both of us have been a little grouchy."

"I know that, but still," she pulled him in for a hug, "you didn't deserve that. You're my big brother; I'm supposed to let you look out for me."

He smiled, "I'll never get used to that. I'll never get used to having a little sis as a Queen. Ah, my Queenie!"

She pulled away from him, "Please! Stop with the stupid nick names!"

He grinned and replied, "Hey, I'll do and say what I want since I'm your big brother, remember!"

"Yeah, but-" suddenly, something struck Leora's mind, hard.

She knelt over in pain, holding her head.

"Leora! Leora what's wrong?" Wolf bent over to help her.

All of a sudden, she flipped her head back up, "Something's wrong; something's wrong with Reena!"

Curious, Wolf responded, "How do you know? Huff puff, what does it matter? What's wrong with her?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what's going on. But we have to get back there right now!"

Leora turned and started running west. Worried, Wolf ran after her, quickly catching up. Leora closed her eyes in steadfast thought, 'I have to get to Reena, please, just let me get to her right now!'

Wolf looked around them. The forest was becoming very blurry. Even more disturbing, Leora was growing in white light. Anxious, he grabbed hold of her just before they disappeared from the forest.

"Reena!"

Calmly, Reena took a deep breath, "It's alright, this was meant to happen. I know it."

Suddenly, in the entrance hall of the Sleeping Queen's Castle, a bright light burst. Servants scampering around stopped and watched the bright light in astonishment. When Leora and Wolf appeared, the servants graciously smiled and knelt before the two.

Wolf was a little off balance, startled from the extremely short trip back. However, Leora didn't even notice, but ran up the stairs to Reena's room.

Virginia was crying, "But what about Aden? Your baby?"

"I have a feeling Aden will be with me. He promised," Reena held Virginia's hand tight, "Tell Lori to-"

"Tell me to what exactly?" Leora was standing at the door, out of breath. She smiled and walked over to bed.

"You came back," the feeble girl said, losing breath.

Virginia stood back and Leora took her place holding Reena's hand, "Of course I did. And everything's alright; I took care of Radford. Our kingdoms are safe."

Reena put a delicate hand on her friend's face, "I knew you would protect us. Just like you will with my baby."

Leora felt tears welling up, "What are you talking about? You're gonna be fine!"

"Lori," Reena gave her a grave look.

Sighing, Leora felt a tear run down her cheek, "I promise, Reenie."

Smiling, the frail girl replied, "You called me Reenie. You never call me that."

Just then, Wolf came in the room and walked over to Virginia. They watched the two friends say their goodbyes with heavy hearts.

Tulie had cleaned up the baby, and brought it over to Reena. She admired the little one, saying, and "My beautiful baby, you'll make me proud."

Before Leora could find the words to say, Reena shut her eyes. This time, there was no magic spell to wake her up, no prince to come and rescue her; Reena was dead.

Leora looked over her, unsure of what she should do. In a panic, tears ran down her face as she took Reena and held her in her arms.

"Oh God no," was all she could say.

After a few minutes, Leora wiped the tears from her face. She looked over at Tulie, who was holding the distressed infant. The baby knew something was wrong. Tulie came over and handed her the little one. Leora looked upon the new face and smiled.

"Reena's eyes, like violets," Leora said.

Wolf held Virginia with a bittersweet smile. They watched Leora hold the baby. All at once, Leora's head emptied. All she could see was the baby, and that's all she needed to see. For the first time, Leora smiled.

"I'll keep my promise Reena."

Several hours later, the baby was asleep along with almost everyone else. Leora sat outside on the private porch in her room, looking out at the vast land of her kingdom. She heard the floor creak and knew who was behind her.

"Before you even say anything, I just want to tell you how much I appreciate what you did. Thank you for it. And no, I don't need anything else tonight," Leora said as she pulled her long brown sweater over her further.

Tulie walked around to face her, "You're welcome. But, I wasn't going to ask if you needed anything."

Leora was a little confused. She was about to speak, but then Tulie came over to her Queen and hugged her. Surprised and moved, Leora accepted the hug gratefully.

Even in her stress, Leora whispered, "Look how I've made you all independent and direct!"

Tulie sighed stubbornly. Leora retorted, "Okay, but I did help a little!"

As soon as Tulie left, Leora looked out again at the empty tents that had been left behind by the soldiers. No one had returned from the battle. Troubled, the young Queen got up and left the castle, walking through the front doors and down into the fields.

Looking around at her kingdom, all Leora could think of was how it would all start over. The war had taken its course this very night, and soon word would come about its outcome. The tiny baby she held earlier would be the sole heir to not only Reena's kingdom, but also Leora's and Damien's as well.

'Oh God, Damien!' Leora thought to herself. She stopped in front of a small wooden bridge that was only four feet long across a small stream. Leora placed a hand on the old rail and held her head low. She had been so wrapped up with the good fight that she forgot about her premonition.

The wind swept in from the east, blowing Leora's shorter hair out of her face. She folded her brown sweater over her, cold at the thought of having to live the rest of her life alone. Her husband might be dying on a grassy knoll somewhere and it would be too late before Leora could reach him.

She shook her head, "I've proven this day that I can fight my fight alone. But I will not face the hard years of this life without you Dame!"

Closing her eyes, she stepped onto the old but sturdy bridge, letting go of the rail. It only took her a few steps until she was on the other side, but it felt like an eternity to get there. Suddenly, she felt a warm light on her face.

Opening her green eyes, Leora looked east at the bright sun rising. It was covered in pink and purple streams of light, dancing with the golden clouds. The sun came up over the far hill ahead of her covered with wildflowers. But unexpectedly, Leora saw a sight far more magnificent than the one already set.

A young man's figure could barely be seen in the golden light blinding Leora. Squinting her eyes, Leora could see the dark haired man wearing dark pants with a light shirt and a dark coat. Like a man lost on an important quest, Damien walked up to her.

Gasping a little, Leora couldn't find words to show her surprise and happiness. All Leora knew in her mind was that when she saw him walk up to her, she knew he was the one. Silently, Damien stopped in front of her, taking his chin and resting it against her forehead, holding her delicately.

Tears again streamed down the woman's face. Leora laughed a little bit, "That's the third time today; I'm such a mess."

Damien pulled her head back and took a look at her, "No Miss Leora, I think you're put together quite nicely, that's one of the many reasons I married you. You're breathtaking."

Leora closed her eyes. No matter how bad things got, Damien's British accent always managed to soothe her.

Damien slid his fingers through her hair, admiring the change, "It suits you."

Leora wanted the moment to last forever, but she knew she had to say it, "Reena's passed away. Giving birth was too much for her."

Damien nodded, "I had a feeling. Aden died on the field; he saved my life."

Leora lowered her head. She knew it was true even before he said it, but she didn't want to believe it. Then suddenly, a thought came to her.

"I know why I'm barren,"

Damien held her face gently, giving her all the time she needed to speak.

"Reena and Aden were going to die. I, I think that God made me barren so that I could be here to take care of their child. So we could raise their child for them; in their honor."

Damien leaned over to her, "Now that sounds like the Leora I know." Compassionately, he kissed her forehead and took her in a strong embrace.

"The fighting is over," he said.

Just as the sun crept over the hill, all the soldiers from the war that had made it through walked back into the 8th Kingdom.


End file.
